Large aircraft are often provided with multi-axle landing gear. In some cases, one of the axles is steerable so as to reduce tyre wear and improve manoeuvrability when the aircraft is taxiing. Such a steerable axle is generally pivotally connected to the landing gear bogie beam by a vertical shaft. An actuator is provided between the bogie beam and axle to control the orientation of the axles.
The present inventor has identified that it would be desirable to provide an alternative way of steering an axle of an aircraft landing gear.